


Dealing with Death

by garbagecannot



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagecannot/pseuds/garbagecannot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaths throughout the timelines, and the subsequent pain that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shintaro after Ayano

With bloodshot eyes and dry, chapped lips twisted into a bitter frown, he lifted a hand. Dropped it. Clenched his fist. Released it. Nothing.

Shintaro lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Empty. There was absolutely no purpose. His limbs felt like lead, and he could scarcely squint his face was so numb. In the shadows of his fluttering lashes, he didn't dare start to dream. It was all so foreign. So empty.

Usually his thoughts were whirring - a complex machine that never stopped working - a complexity beyond the average human mind that was never to be the same again. Now it was still. Empty, it was all empty.

His computer let out an odd wheeze. He ignored it.

It had only been a day since he found out. A day since that confrontation. A day before he realised that the pretty summer smile he was graced with had hidden the deepest secrets, and her kind heart had embraced so much pain that wasn't hers to hold.

A day when he finally understood that the one who wants to disappear more than anyone else was her.

A day when he realised those gentle eyes had shimmered with tears, but that lonely mouth didn't dare betray her thoughts to anyone.

A day could be so long, yet another day could be so short. Another person could mean so little, yet so much. Distortion. Stop it. Something within him told him to stop.

Stop tainting an imperfect girl with such frivolous beliefs.

Stop tainting an imperfect girl with perfection.

"Ayano," he mouthed breathlessly, the first word to escape his lips for hours.

It did nothing to quell the pain. Or lack thereof, because there was no pain. Only emptiness. Only the feeling of the dull, boring lifestyle she had lit up with her own light returning to him - the life he regretted becoming reality once more.

"Ayano, Ayano, Ayano."

It had only been a day.

Yet he was already starting to forget.

Her smile, her voice, her laugh. It was all fading into this arrangement of sounds and images but none of them seemed complete. None of them worked.

She was leaving him behind.

Ayano... did he ever really know who Ayano was?

A girl with a smile that reminded him of happy, summer days?

That was disgusting.

But even so...

More than anything, he wanted to go back in time; to before the day she was taken away.

Even just one more time.


	2. Momo after XX Shintaro

Momo kicked the stone of the pavement, scuffing her shoe and letting dirt fall through the fence. "Stupid..." over and over, under her breath, she muttered, "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Stopping momentarily, she sighed. Then turning to her brother, Shintaro, she asked, "I'm nothing but stupid, aren't I?"

"Though." Her gaze softened. "At least that makes one of us smart, huh?" A pause. At the silence, she shrugged to herself and sat down on the ground with her chin resting on her knees.

"I'm so stupid." She said. Not a hint of malice was present in her voice; only tired, weary disposition. "And so are you."

Pointing directly at her brother, she let a frown overtake her face. Her face seemed to pull itself down the more she furrowed her brows and sent her gaze to the ground. "It was because you care too much about too many things, you know. If you were as dumb as me, you wouldn't need to care."

"Well at least," taking a deep breath, she clasped her hands together. "You wouldn't need to worry so much. 'Specially about things like regret and being alone... share the burden, won't you?"

Lying back on the cold stone she shut her eyes. "Not that it would do you any good now." A hiccup escaped her. "You're a.. really mean brother. You couldn't help it, I guess. But I never hated you, not even once."

Shintaro didn't answer. His eyes, dull as ever, only stared back.

Momo opened her eyes slowly, to find her sight blurred with tears. "Wow, figures I would start crying again. I'm sorry Shintaro, I promised I wouldn't but..."

Shakily, she faced her brother and shot him as much of a reassuring smile as she could muster. "Hey, I'm okay, I'm okay, don't worry!" Waving a hand at him, she laughed; a weak, bittersweet laugh. "Just got a bit of dust in my eye, is all."

She let her laughter slowly die off, before she spoke again. "Let's go home, Shintaro. It's been a long day."

He didn't reply.

"I'll smile for you double tomorrow, alright? To make up for these silly tears of mine."

He couldn't reply.

"Shintaro... I'm sorry."

He couldn't tell her he was the one who should be sorry.

He had already died on that day, after all.

"I miss you, big brother."


End file.
